Superhéros
by PlumedeSorbier
Summary: Quand Liam découvre qu'on lui a filé un mauvais numéro mais que cette autre personne se trouve être encore mieux. Des messages simples, se raconter leur journée, du soutien et des secrets jusqu'à ce qu'un tout petit incident révèle la vérité.
1. Chapter 1

**Me voilà de retour avec une nouvelle fiction ! Est-ce que vous aviez parié ce petit ship ? J'espère que ce couple vous plaira ainsi que la trame de l'histoire. **

**Rien ne m'appartient. Ni Teen Wolf ni pour les notions de Marvel. **

**Petite remarque: pour les discussions textos je marque Liam et Stiles pour ne pas les confondre mais pour chacun au départ s'est noté inconnu. Pour cette histoire, Liam a le numéro de Scott mais pas celui de Stiles. **

**Bonne lecture **

**PlumedeSorbier**

**Superhéros chapitre 1: **

C'était une soirée plutôt belle, la nuit avec un ciel éclairé par une demi-lune attirante pour les lycanthropes autant que pour les astrologues, veillait sur la ville comme une mère envers son jeune enfant. Liam était fatigué, content d'avoir fait gagner son équipe malgré ses pulsions colériques. Il avait réussi à avoir le numéro d'une fille plutôt pas mal lors de la fête de victoire et décida de lui envoyer un message.

**Liam : salut, comment tu vas ?**

Basique et simple mais pas trop insistant pour un début. Liam, une main dans ses cheveux marrons en pétard et les yeux fatigués, bailla et alla se doucher, il prit tout son temps et quand il revint dans sa chambre, cinq messages de cette personne l'attendaient. L'adolescent était plutôt content de ce résultat mais déchanta tout de suite en les voyant :

**Stiles : Euh… salut !**

**Stiles : Je ne sais pas qui tu es mais tu t'es sûrement trompé de numéro**

**Stiles: désolé pour toi **

**Stiles: Je peux peut-être t'aider à retrouver le vrai numéro de la personne à qui tu voulais parler. Enfin si tu veux ? **

**Stiles: Tu es de Beacon Hills au moins ? Parce que si genre tu es de Seattle, je ne pourrais pas vraiment te rendre service. Pardonne-moi je texte trop, je n'ai pas grand chose à faire ce soir...**

Liam ne savait pas qui il parlait mais ça manière de parler était différente des personnes avec qui il parlait normalement, pas que ce soit bizarre mais plutôt apaisant en fait.

**Liam : Hello, deso de mettre tromper. Jsp ce qui s'est passé, je croyais avoir bien noté le num d'une fille et voilà…**

**Liam : Pas besoin d'aide, mais c'est gentil. Ouais, je suis de Beacon Hills.**

Le jeune homme contredisait toutes les règles que ses parents lui avaient inculqué sur le fait de parler avec des étrangers mais son instinct de loup, supérieur à tout, lui disait de ne pas avoir crainte.

**Stiles: Hey, ne t'en veux pas ! Si on t'a filé un faux numéro, dis-toi que ça m'arrivait H24 en première du lycée. Je ne te raconte pas le nombre de râteaux reçus... TKT, ça passe toujours. De Beacon Hills ? Tu es du lycée de la ville? **

**Liam: Je ne sais même pas si c'est ce que tu penses ou pas. Mais ce n'est pas grave ! **

**Liam: Je te crois, je te crois. Ouais, je suis en deuxième année. **

**Stiles: T'étais à la fête de Lydia Martin ? Moi aussi, c'est drôle.**

**Liam: Oui, j'y suis allé après le match de lacrosse. C'était bondé de monde, pas vraiment comme j'aime mais y avait des potes alors... **

**Stiles: N'aime pas être dans la foule, je vois. Je te comprends, l'impression de se noyer, ne pas savoir où se mettre...**

**Liam: C'est exactement ce que je ressens ! **

Liam s'étonna de plus en plus de l'aisance qu'il avait à discuter avec cette personne de la même ville que lui vu les informations échangées. Il osa ajouter:

**Liam: Sans t'embêter, juste pour savoir, t'es un gars ou une fille? Juste histoire de savoir. **

**Stiles: Vu que je sais que t'es un gars, si je te dis que j'en suis un, tu vas stopper court, je suppose ? **

**Liam: Non, pourquoi je le ferais? Donc gars, je déduis. **

**Stiles: Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai pensé ça. Trouvé. **

**Liam: Donc étudiant masculin de Beacon Hills, quelle année ? **

**Stiles: Essayerais-tu de savoir qui je suis ? Tu ne trouverais pas plus drôle de durer le suspense ? **

**Liam: J'y avais pas vraiment pensé mais c'est cool comme idée. Je suis du genre impatient mais pourquoi pas... Faudrait qu'on se trouve des surnoms parce que "Inconnu", c'est un peu bizarre, non ? **

**Stiles: Je sais que j'ai de bonnes idées, non je blague. Impatient? Dis donc je commence à me faire une image assez concrète de ta personnalité, moi... Un surnom, j'adore ça !**

**Liam: Vu que tu commences à voir qui je suis, dis-moi un peu plus sur toi ! C'est injuste, je trouve ! Faut que je réfléchisse, c'est dur de trouver des surnoms... **

**Stiles: Comme tu sais, je suis en Terminale, je suis un mec intelligent sans contesté ! Fan de comics même si je préfères les films aux BDs, plutôt grand et fils unique. Pour toi, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je vais t'appeler Captain America, ça te va ? **

Liam éclata de rire tout seul dans sa chambre assis en tailleur à son bureau, de la musique dans les oreilles et complètement dans sa bulle. Ce gars peu importe de qui il s'agissait était drôle et lui faisait un bien fou. Il répondit rapidement avec une aisance toujours aussi étonnante mais avec une grosse envie d'en savoir plus sur cet inconnu.

**Liam: Captain America, mec, tu es un sorcier ? Je suis fan de Rogers ! Je suis blond en plus, type musclé mais bon, pas autant que lui mais franchement, ouais, ça me va. Pour toi, facile: Stark ! Même si dans les films, ils sont en guerre, j'adore le duo.**

**Stiles: Du génie: je suis brun et brillant inventeur. En revanche: je ne vole pas dans les airs en tenue robotique rouillée. Bien que ça me tenterait pour fuir le lycée de temps en temps... Musclé, sexy et tout, c'est comme ça que tu te décris ? Deso, il faut que je te laisse, je dois manger mais on pourra se reparler demain, ok ? **

**Liam: Ok, Stark. Ouais, je me vois bien en Rogers et puis, Tony Stark n'est pas mal non plus.**

L'adolescent éteignit son téléphone après avoir changé "Inconnu" en "Stark", il avait quelques infos sur le destinataire de ces messages mais rien qui l'aiderait à l'identifier: brun, en Terminale, il y en avait des tonnes ! Beacon Hills regorge plus de bruns que n'importe quelle autre couleur de cheveux au monde malheureusement ! Stark était grand, intelligent et fan de comics plus précisément des Avengers. Des petits trucs qui pouvaient peut-être l'aider au final.

Liam alla manger peu de temps après, l'esprit embrumé par la récente discussion. Une chose lui vint rapidement à l'esprit, Stark lui avait demandé si cela le gênait d'être un gars. Avait-il pensé que discuter entre gars était trop bizarre ? Du genre plus féminin, papotages et tout ? Ceci le fait penser que Stark était soit bi soit gay ? Il y avait un petit ton de drague dans la conversation et cela avait plu à Liam. Ce dernier était même choqué de cette révélation, que cela puisse lui plaire de flirter avec un gars. Cela n'avait jamais été une éventualité pour le loup-garou blond qui mangea à peine la moitié de son assiette sous les yeux inquiets de ses parents.

**Alors ? Que pensez-vous de ce premier chapitre ? Le Ship est plutôt évident et je peux vous dire que je l'aime de plus en plus. N'hésitez pas à me filer des petits conseils ou des commentaires, ils me font tellement de bien ! **

**Je vous laisse et vous dis à la semaine prochaine, la journée de publication devrait rester le mercredi sans problèmes. **

**PlumedeSorbier**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey tout le monde, nouveau chapitre débarque ! N'oubliez pas que Stiles est Stark et que Liam est Capitain America que j'ai aussi nommé C.A pour raccourcir. Merci aux followers et favorites ! Bonne lecture et écrivez de temps en temps votre avis, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir. **

**PlumedeSorbier **

**Chapitre 2: **

Le lendemain, pas de messages de Stark, cela embarrassa un peu l'étudiant de Beacon Hills. Celui-ci hésita à envoyer un message lui avant de se désister et de partir pour le lycée. Alors qu'il arrivait vers l'entrée, une Jeep bleue le klaxonna, il sourit et fit signe à Scott et Stiles qui descendirent du véhicule une minute après. Les trois amis de lacrosse et membres de la meute du premier nommé discutèrent un peu de leur victoire avant de se séparer pour aller à leur différent cours.

Stiles et Scott étaient assez mous et fatigués, ils étaient restés plus tard que Liam à la fête de Lydia et Stiles, humain de son état, avait voulu jouer au bière-Pong pour finir bourrer dans sa propre voiture conduite par son frère de cœur, sobre grâce à la lycanthropie.

À midi, assis à leur table, Malia, Scott, Lydia, Stiles, Liam, Mason et Corey discutaient, mangeaient et écrivaient sur leurs téléphones. Le Bêta du Latino avait finalement reçu un texto de Stark peu après la sonnerie de la pause de midi.

**Stark: Hello, comment ce matin ? J'ai dû supporter des cours super nuls, je passe mon temps à dormir en classe. C'est pas la classe, je sais ! **

**Captain Amercia: Hey, je vais bien. En dehors d'une note pourrie en trigo. Ce n'est pas bien en effet ! Je me dis que c'est un peu bizarre de ne pas savoir à qui je parle, je voudrais t'imaginer à discuter avec moi...**

De l'autre côté de la table, Stiles et Scott mangeaient et discutaient du possible retour de Derek. Stiles eut un mouvement brusque alors qu'il regardait son téléphone. Il s'excusa, le cœur battant et rangea son appareil dans sa poche de jeans. Disant qu'il avait eu un flash de la période Nogitsune, le groupe sentit une partie de mensonge mais de tristesse venant de l'humain.

Scott essaya de chercher un plus mais Stiles fit comprendre d'un geste de la main que cela ne servait à rien. Le latino lui sourit, sortit son téléphone et regarda ses messages alors que Liam observait de loin la situation, un peu perdu dans son monde. Stiles se leva pour prendre l'air et quitta la cantine, observé par la meute suspicieuse de son comportement.

**Stark : Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, je ne sais pas quoi penser de ce message. Si je dois voir un truc ou si je déconne complètement. Je suis dû genre confiant par message mais c'est différent quand je suis face aux gens, tu comprends ?**

**C.A : Si tu crois voir un truc, moi, je te dirais pourquoi pas ! Pourquoi perdre sa confiance face aux gens ? T'es plutôt à l'aise avec les mots.**

**Stark : Je ne suis pas fou, je suis rassuré. Si tu me voyais en ce moment, je serais sûrement assez nerveux, Captain. Les mots et moi, on est très liés.**

**C.A : Je suis content que tu sois rassuré, en quelques minutes, j'ai eu des doutes mais là, j'en suis certain. J'aime bien comment tu parles, en passant.**

**Stark : Merci, Rogers ! Si je comprends bien, le fait que j'aime les mecs ne te dérange pas ?**

**C.A : De rien, Tony ! Non, pas du tout. Pourquoi je penserais un truc pareil ?**

**Stark : Je ne sais pas, quand tu textes à un gars qui croyait que c'était une fille et que tu apprends que c'est un gars qui te parle, ça bloquerait au moins nonante-neuf pourcents des gens. Normalement, je dirais.**

**C.A : Je ne suis pas comme les autres gens, moi ! Dans le sens général mais aussi comme toi, tu vois.**

**Stark : Toi aussi ?**

**C.A : Je ne suis pas complètement sûr, mais d'habitude, je suis plus centré filles mais depuis hier, et nos mots, je me dis que oui, je pourrais être bi. Voilà, une bombe de lâchée !**

**Stark : Vu ce que je lis, ton coming-out n'est pas officiel. Tu sais, moi non plus, personne ne le sait en dehors de mon père et mon meilleur ami. Je ne suis pas le stéréotype du gars gay qui veut se faire voir et est du genre féminisé. Je sors du moule, tu vois ?**

**C.A : Oui, en effet, je ne pensais pas le faire mais je ne sais pas… Personne ne le sait, c'est sûrement mieux et puis, pourquoi je devrais le faire, pourquoi parce que j'aime aussi les mecs, je devrais le déclarer pour le faire comprendre aux gens qui m'importent le plus ? Autant que tout le monde dit qui ils aiment, ce serait équitable. Moi, non plus, personne ne saura que je suis bi. L'histoire du moule ? Ouais, je te comprends. Bon, j'ai cours plus tôt aujourd'hui alors je dois te lâcher. À plus, Stark !**

**Stark : A plus, Rogers !**

Liam fila en cours tandis que Scott alla dehors regarder comment allait son meilleur ami, en passant devant la baie vitrée, le jeune adolescent blond les remarqua parler, Stiles agitant les mains et Scott le tenir pour les épaules essayant de calmer son frère de cœur. Liam comprenait parfaitement le comportement de Stiles, s'il avait dû vivre avec la conscience d'avoir été hanté par un démon japonais qui a tué l'ex-copine de son meilleur ami et le copain de la fille qu'il avait aimé par le passé, le jeune joueur de lacrosse n'aurait pas tenu longtemps avant de perdre la raison.

Après les cours, Liam rentra chez lui à pied voulant profiter de l'air frais. D'habitude, il faisait le chemin de retour avec Mason mais aujourd'hui, son meilleur ami devait travailler un exposé de biologie avec son petit-ami Corey et Liam ne voulait pas se sentir de trop. Alors qu'il jeta son sac sur son lit, il écrit un message à Stark, toujours aussi confus de qui pouvait bien se cacher derrière le jeune homme drôle et mature.

**Captain America : Hello, comment cet après-midi ? Si tu as du temps, on pourrait parler ? En plus, vu que tu es en Terminale, tu pourrais m'aider pour mes exercices de trigo, non ?**

**Stark : Vraiment désolé mais là, je suis un peu en galère, un ami à moi a des problèmes. Plutôt ce soir, tu veux ?**

**C.A : Tkt pas, j'espère que ton ami va aller mieux. À ce soir.**

Liam saisit ses affaires de cours, un peu inquiet. Son loup lui hurlait que ce n'était pas qu'un simple ami en galère comme le disait Stark. Le jeune homme allait commencer ses devoirs quand il reçut un appel de son Alpha.

\- Scott, que se passe-t-il ?

\- Mason et Corey sont poursuivis par des chasseurs !

Les mots resonnèrent longtemps dans l'esprit du blond avant qu'il puisse réponde au latino.

\- De quoi tu parles ? Pourchassés ? Qui ?

\- Je ne sais pas, Liam. Corey m'a envoyé un audio alors qu'ils étaient dans sa voiture. Une voiture vert foncé les suit depuis cinq minutes. Faut que tu viennes chez moi, réunion urgente. Ce ne sont pas des chasseurs habituels selon Chris.

\- Comment ça ? demanda le jeune homme en quittant la maison en enfilant un sweat.

\- Des chasseurs de chimères. C'est pour Corey, je pense mais ton ami pourrait être blessé gravement si on ne gère pas tout de suite la situation.

\- Je serais là dans trois minutes, répondit en colère Liam.

Il décrocha et se mit à courir. Liam arriva peu de temps après chez la famille McCall, Malia, Stiles, Chris, Mélissa et un Scott tournant en rond virent arriver le jeune lycanthrope cachant mal sa colère naissante.

\- Bien, dit Scott, Chris, tu nous as dit que le trafic de chimère était récent mais comment ils ont pu savoir pour Corey ?

\- Des espions dans l'école comme les chasseurs.

\- Ils veulent en faire quoi ? demanda Liam, les bras croisés.

\- Ils pourraient l'utiliser à de mauvaises fins ou les donner à des chasseurs pour de l'argent, lui expliqua l'ancien chasseur de loups-garous.

\- Et Mason ?

\- Il est une chimère sans pouvoir, personne ne le sait mais si ces gens tentent de faire des examens sur lui, ils pourraient le qualifier comme chimère, marmonna Scott.

L'alpha saisit son téléphone et mit sur haut-parleur.

\- Corey ?

\- Scott, génial que tu nous appelles !

C'était la voix de Mason, tremblante et apeurée.

\- Ils nous suivent encore, on est vers le lycée et ça fait trois minutes qu'on tourne autour du bâtiment.

\- Ok, Malia et moi, on devrait y être dans cinq minutes mais ce que vous devriez faire pour faciliter la tâche, c'est que vous alliez vers la clinique de Deaton. Faîtes attention à vous, d'accord ?

\- Ok, merci, dit Corey.

Scott se tourna vers ses amis.

\- Stiles et Liam, restez ici ! On vous appellera quand on aura besoin de vous. Chris, tu pourrais contacter des amis pour voir à qui exactement on a affaires ? Maman, retourne travailler, des gens ont besoin de toi à l'hôpital. Malia, on y va !

Stiles et Liam n'eurent pas une seconde pour en placer une. Le jeune loup-garou sentit de la nervosité et de la panique ressortirent du jeune homme hyperactif. Liam s'assit à table et le brun fit de même en soupirant.

\- Tu comptes vraiment l'écouter ?

Un sourcil arqué, Liam espère que non. Stiles leva les yeux, il sourit légèrement et répondit :

\- Je ne vais pas rester sans rien faire, t'es avec moi ?

\- Bien sûr que oui, je te suis. Mon meilleur ami peut se faire tuer d'une minute à l'autre !

Stiles se leva et fit un plan de la ville sur une feuille en papier sous les yeux examinateurs du loup-garou. Il esquissa le trajet des chasseurs, de la voiture de Corey et de son meilleur ami. Stiles fit un débriefing de ce que Liam avait loupé et le loup remarqua une chose dans les mots du plus vieux.

\- Tu as dit qu'ils étaient comment ?

\- Corey nous a parlé de visage verdâtre, un peu malade. Je ne sais pas, ce n'est pas important…

\- Au contraire !

Stiles ne comprenait rien.

\- Teint vert, chimère, chasseur…

Liam se prit la tête entre les mains, ruminant et serrait les poings.

\- Mason et moi, on a passé les vacances à lire son bouquin sur les créatures surnaturelles pour mieux se préparer à des rencontres éventuelles avec des créatures, ça me dit quelque chose.

\- Tu veux dire que ce ne sont pas des humains ? s'emporta Stiles, intrigué.

\- Attends, je crois que cela me revient. Vert, pouvoirs des chimères… Hydre de Lerne !

\- Quoi ?

\- Des créatures similaires à des chimères mais plutôt marines et tueuses de créatures pour augmenter leur force. Dans la mythologie grecque, elles utilisent des flèches en feu mais elles ont été tuées par Héraclès, expliqua rapidement d'une traite Liam.

Stiles prit son téléphone en main et appela Scott.

\- Scott ! Ce ne sont pas des humains, Liam a compris que c'étaient des Hydres de Lerne, des créatures proches de chimères qui tuent pour augmenter leur force. Mason et Corey sont encore plus en danger qu'on le pense, on arrive en renfort !

Il raccrocha et Liam, décidé et courageux, ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire :

\- Nous avons besoin d'un plan d'attaque !

Stiles le regarda comme si on l'avait giflé, les yeux exorbités et la bouche grande ouverte sans qu'aucun son ne sorte. Liam le dévisagea, le brun ravala durement sa salive et respira profondément avant de le regarder droit dans les yeux en lui disant :

\- J'ai un plan… Attaque !

**Fin du chapitre avec un gros cliffhanger ! Si jamais pour ceux qui ne sont pas des connaisseurs de Marvel ou des Avengers, l'histoire plan d'attaque se passe entre Stark et Captain America dans Avengers. Si cette fic vous plait, n'hésitez pas à lâcher une review et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine ! **

**PlumedeSorbier**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour, nouveau chapitre en ligne pour ce début de décembre. Merci à Weasley! J'étais trop contente de revoir ton nom dans les reviews! Quel plaisir de savoir que tu avais écrit le premier commentaire de cette fiction, contente que mon écriture te plaise toujours autant. Le suspens, j'essaie de l'avoir et j'espère que ce nouveau bout de fiction sera à la hauteur de tes attentes. **

**PlumedeSorbier**

**Chapitre 3: **

Liam faillit tomber des nues en l'entendant répliquer. Phrases de Tony à Rogers dans les Avengers. Il n'avait même pas remarqué que sa phrase était une de Captain America. Stiles, grand, brun, typiquement pas gay mais de Terminale et intelligent, le parfait Tony Stark. Stiles, déboussolé et le cœur battant à la chamade, ouvrit la porte de la maison McCall et Liam le suivit bêtement sans rien dire. Les deux montèrent dans la Jeep de ce dernier, Stiles lui demanda sans le regarder et avec une voix déraillée s'il pouvait se souvenir de comment les arrêter. Liam murmura un léger oui et fit fonctionner à fond ses neurones.

\- Ses bêtes peuvent repousser leurs têtes, il faut les cautériser les moignons du cou pour qu'ils ne puissent pas le faire et enterrer les têtes dans le sol. Mais elles ont dans le sang un venin qui si on l'use sur elles-mêmes peut les tuer.

\- D'accord, donc on ne doit pas les laisser repousser leurs têtes !

Stiles tremblait de tout son corps, sa voix était aiguë et quand il voulut prendre son téléphone pour prévenir Scott de cette information majeure, l'appareil glissa de ses doigts frissonnants, Liam le rattrapa avec son agilité de lycanthrope tout en regardant le plus vieux d'un regard rassurant. Il n'osait pas toucher Stiles de peur qu'il s'emporte mais lui dit alors :

\- Je vais le faire, Stiles. Regarde la route, j'appelle Scott !

\- D'accord, fit l'adolescent brun qui tentait de reprendre le contrôle des battements de son cœur.

Liam aurait voulu le rassurer encore un peu mais il devait prévenir son Alpha, il tapa le numéro et le mit sur haut-parleur.

\- Scott, écoute bien : le seul moyen de sauver Mason et Corey des Hydres et de cautériser leurs têtes pour qu'elles ne repoussent pas et de mettre leurs têtes sous terre. Tu as compris ?

\- Oui, cinq sur cinq. Je les ai en visuel, vous êtes où ? demanda Scott.

\- À deux rues, réussit à articuler son meilleur ami qui évitait toujours les yeux du loup-garou assis à côté de lui.

\- Je préviens le reste de la meute mais restez cachés, si on a du mal à gérer l'affaire, vous ferez les renforts prévus, ajouta le jeune Alpha.

\- On sera là, conclut Liam.

Il reposa le téléphone portable sur le tableau de bord et un silence de mort prit place. Seul le cœur de l'humain atteignait les oreilles du jeune loup-garou blond. Stiles se parqua dans un coin de la rue qui leur permettait d'observer les véhicules de Corey et des Hydres à quelques mètres d'eux. Le cœur de Stiles se calmait et repartait sans cesse, Liam ne savait franchement pas quoi faire. Stiles était Stark, le garçon avait qui il flirtait depuis un jour et demi.

Avoir été Captain America l'avait plu mais maintenant, par une stupide réplique sortie de sa part, tous les deux avaient compris qui se cachaient derrière Stark et Captain America. Les deux ados se connaissaient depuis peu, environ un an, ils avaient vécu des tonnes de choses improbables dues au monde surnaturel dans lesquels ils avaient été plongés sans le vouloir. Mais ils ne s'étaient pas attendus à ça, à se draguer quasi ouvertement par message. Liam prit son courage à deux mains et se tourna vers Stiles.

\- Tu es Stark, tu es lui.

Le cœur de l'hyperactif fit un bon violent dans la poitrine du fils du shérif. Ce dernier se mordit la lèvre et ajouta :

\- Tu es Captain America, Liam.

\- Oui, et je ne le regrette pas ! Je n'ai pas honte de ce qui s'est passé ni de ce qui a été dit, je suis même rassuré que ce soit toi plutôt qu'un autre, Stiles ! lui avoua le Bêta de Scott.

Stiles était surpris par les mots du lycéen au point qu'il lui jeta un regard étonné. Il a dû mal à croire que Liam a dit de telles choses, c'était sincère et émouvant. Stiles en avait le souffle coupé, il n'avait pas de pouvoir surnaturel mais il savait que le loup-garou blond lui avait dit la stricte vérité.

\- Tu ne regrettes pas que ce soit moi ? Je veux dire… je suis tout sauf vivable et loin du gars à fréquenter ! J'ai tué des gens, j'ai été manipulé, je suis une boule de nerfs !

\- Stiles, je suis un TDI ! Je suis bien pire que toi, je suis un loup-garou et sache que tu ne dois pas te sentir coupable de ce qui s'est passé quand le Nogitsune était là, il a pris ton corps mais ce n'était pas toi qui les as tués ! murmura Liam en touchant l'avant-bras de Stiles.

Le geste fit sursauter le joueur de lacrosse au numéro 24, le brun déposa une de ces mains sur celle du blond, en soupirant. Il fixait avec attention le jeune homme assis devant lui. Stiles observa sans se gêner, les lèvre roses du loup-garou, ses fossettes rayonnantes et ses iris magnifiques.

\- C'est bizarre, que tu sois Captain America. Je t'ai toujours vu comme un second frère, un peu arrogant et insouciant… pas comme le gars que je voulais embrasser et garder dans mes bras, souffla Stiles rougissant au fur à mesure de ces paroles.

Les joues de Liam rosirent un peu, son cœur battait très fort dans sa poitrine, il sentait l'adrénaline monter dans ses veines. Il voulait entendre Stiles lui parler encore et encore. Liam n'eut pas la patience de le faire et se jeta littéralement sur les lèvres de Stiles qui ne s'y attendait pas. Liam déposa ses lèvres rosées sur celles pâles et adorables de l'hyperactif, passant ses mains dans la nuque du brun pour approfondir le baiser. Stiles, immobile au début et pris de court, prit trois secondes pour réagir à l'acte passionnel du loup-garou.

Il se pressait contre le jeune homme brun, passant ses mains dans les cheveux marrons fous. Stiles passa ses mains dans le dos du loup-garou blond, répondit avec ferveur au baiser du lycanthrope de seize ans. L'adolescent hyperactif se colla au corps athlétique du plus jeune, tous les tensions et les pressions disparurent d'un seul coup. Stiles et Liam se séparèrent, les lèvres rougies et le cœur battant à la chamade. Les cheveux de Stiles étaient dans un bazar pas croyable, ceux de Liam aussi.

Liam lâcha un rire nerveux, son front collé contre celui de Stiles. Ses yeux passèrent au crible les grains de beauté ornant son visage d'ange. Liam aurait pu s'y perdre si la sonnerie du téléphone de Stiles n'avait pas retenti soudainement. Stiles soupira, malgré un petit sourire en coin qui fit rire Liam. Le plus vieux prit son smartphone et Scott déclara, fatigué mais de la fierté raisonnant dans sa voix :

\- Hey, les gars ! Bonne nouvelle : on les a arrêtés juste à temps ! Mason et Corey vont bien, on n'a pas eu besoin de vous pour le sauvetage. Mais c'est grâce à vous deux qu'ils sont saufs, merci à vous ! Vous pouvez venir maintenant. Stiles, ton père va venir embarqués les corps. Attendez deux minutes, il vaut mieux que vous veniez seulement quand les corps seront enlevés de la clinique.

\- Merci, Scott ! Tu n'as pas oublié que je déteste le gore et le sang, fit Stiles, en fixant Liam, accoudé à la portière le regardant aussi.

\- Dis à Mason que j'arrive bientôt ! s'exclama Liam, en se rapprochant du téléphone.

\- Oui, je le ferais. Venez dans deux minutes, les deux.

Stiles allait éteindre son smartphone, Liam se recollait à lui quand la voix de son meilleur ami retentit une nouvelle fois dans la Jeep bleue du brun :

\- Stiles, Liam, quand vous aurez fini de vous coller. Oublier pas qu'on existe !

Scott raccrocha en éclatant de rire alors que les deux adolescents se regardèrent les sourcils haussés et le cœur battant. Stiles se demandait comment son frère de cœur avait découvert ce qui se passait entre eux. Avait-il compris qu'il aimait déjà bien de base Liam ? Avait-il senti par ses pouvoirs de lycanthrope ses hormones en palpitation lorsque Liam était dans les parages ?

\- Comment ? fit Liam, une main sur le front, se retenant d'éclater de rire aux paroles de son Alpha.

\- C'est un Alpha, on ne sait jamais ce que lui sait !

\- Il est plutôt doué, non ? Pour être compréhensif…

Liam embrassa le jeune homme brun et lui demanda s'ils descendaient pour rejoindre la meute à pied.

\- J'ai vraiment besoin de prendre l'air alors on va marcher jusqu'à la clinique, ça te va ? lui demanda Stiles, en lui souriant.

\- Est-ce moi qui te fait cet effet ?

\- Ne t'en vantes pas ! rigola le jeune lycéen hyperactif en appuyant sur la poignée de la portière.

\- D'accord, je ne le ferais ! Mais ça me gêne pas mal, sache-le ! lui dit Liam, se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

\- Tu me suis ?

Liam hocha de la tête et sortit de la voiture, Stiles l'imita à son tour. Stiles saisit la main de Liam, sans hésiter un instant.

\- Allez, Rogers ! On va rejoindre les autres.

\- Oui, Stark.

Les deux joueurs de lacrosse, main dans la main, tellement différents physiquement et caractériellement, allèrent vers la clinique de Deaton. Liam put sentir un peu de nervosité chez l'hyperactif, autant que lui-même en vérité. Le loup-garou serra un plus la main de Stiles pour lui dire que tout allait bien se passer. Le brun se tourna vers le blond, un sourire charmant avait pris place sur son visage pâle, Liam avait le cœur rempli de papillons et ne pouvait que noter la beauté des traits du fils du shérif.

Quand ils arrivèrent vers la clinique, d'un air entendu, ils se lâchèrent tout de même la main et Liam, dès qu'il sentit l'odeur de son meilleur ami, courut vers lui pour le serrer dans ses bras et demanda à Corey si tout allait pour lui aussi. Stiles, heureux et hilare, rejoint Scott qui parlait avec Malia. Le couple ainsi que l'humain observèrent le trio en face d'eux avec nostalgie de leur propre passé. Scott et Stiles avec Allison ou Lydia, cette dernière aurait pu être de grande aide mais elle devait passer à la maison du lac après les cours.

\- Officiel ? questionna Scott à son frère de cœur.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit-il simplement.

\- Tu devrais lui en parler, ajouta Malia avec son manque de tact naturel.

\- Tout le monde le sait ? s'emporta gentiment Stiles, arquant un sourcil en attendant une réponse.

\- Non, mais Malia et moi, on avait senti les signes depuis quelques temps déjà. En un jour, on a eu toutes les réponses à nos questions. Fait gaffe à mon Bêta, c'est la seule chose que j'ai à te dire !

Stiles sourit, Scott et ses phrases d'empathie ne lui manqueront jamais.

\- Tu te rappelles que Liam vient d'entendre tout ce que tu viens de me dire ?

\- Oui, je m'en souviens. C'est pour cela que Liam, fait gaffe à mon meilleur ami et frère, ok ?

Il eut un léger silence qui stressa l'adolescent hyperactif, Stiles se tourna vers le blond qui était assis avec Mason et Corey par terre, dos au mur de la clinique vétérinaire. L'humain remarqua un mouvement sur les lèvres du jeune Bêta de Scott, il ne sut pas si c'était la réponse à la question de Scott ou si Liam parlait avec Mason et Corey. Mais cela n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance pour le jeune homme.

\- Il a répondu que oui, traduisit le coyote. C'est une bonne réponse. Si ça avait été une autre, …

Stiles la coupa dans ses mots en lui disant qu'elle n'aurait rien fait du tout.

\- D'accord ?

\- Oui, marmonna Malia avec une teinte de mécontentement.

Le trio de jeunes lycéens se rejoint à celui des Terminales, tous avaient le sourire désormais. Liam, surprenant l'hyperactif, passa sa main dans celle du plus vieux. Les surnaturels sentirent le cœur de Stiles bondir puis fondre. Liam aurait bien voulu éclater de rire mais les risques que Stiles le prenne mal étant assez grands, il préféra se taire et se colla à l'épaule de l'adolescent aux grains de beautés.

**Fini pour cette semaine, je vous préviens qu'il ne reste que deux chapitres à cette histoire alors je vous dis à la semaine prochaine ! **

**PlumedeSorbier**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello tout le monde. ****Merci à AlexyChris pour ton commentaire, je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise et j'essaierai d'écouter au mieux ton petit conseil, promis ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. **

**PlumedeSorbier**

**Chapitre 4 :**

Quelques temps après, la meute se sépara en trois et le nouveau couple formé partit en direction de la maison Stilinski. Sous les yeux ravis et hilares de leurs amis communs, Stiles et Liam retournèrent à la voiture main dans la main. Mason ne peut se retenir de siffler, ce qui valait un regard jaune de la part du jeune loup-garou.

Les deux jeunes hommes parlèrent de tout et de rien tout le long du trajet du retour. Le Shérif serait assez occupé pour rentrer bien après que Liam sera rentré chez lui. Le beau-père de Liam travaillerait tard avec la mère de Scott à l'hôpital de Beacon Hills, sa mère avait été prévenu qu'il rentrerait vers vingt heures car il passerait la soirée avec des amis.

Le couple garda toujours les surnoms donnés sur leurs téléphones portables mais maintenant, leur histoire n'était pas un secret. Par la suite, chacun avait préféré de le dire à leur parent avant de l'officialiser au lycée. Ce furent donc les membres de la meute McCall qui l'avaient appris en premier. Le Shérif fût moins surpris que la mère et le beau-père de Liam mais des deux côtés, les parents avaient bien accepté leur histoire.

Passer d'amis à amants en une journée avait été la chose la plus surprenante après leur entrée dans le monde surnaturel. Mais jamais ils ne regretteraient ce qu'ils formaient maintenant tous les deux. Même malgré la distance qui s'imposa à eux quand Stiles quitta Beacon Hills pour entrer à l'université. Heureusement pour Liam, d'un brin possessif et inquiet de ne pas le voir tous les jours, le campus de l'hyperactif se trouvait à deux heures de chez le lycanthrope.

Stiles, Scott, Malia et Lydia revenaient pour Noël et Liam était surexcité de retrouver son petit-ami. Il se voyait par Skype mais son dernier tête-à-tête datait d'il y a trois mois quand même. Dans quelques mois, le louveteau quitterait aussi la ville surnaturelle avec Mason et Corey pour rejoindre le monde universitaire. Se savoir tous dispatché dans le pays l'effrayait plus que la meute qui rôdait depuis une semaine autour de la ville. Liam essayait de trouver une fac proche de celle du fils du shérif ou carrément la même que le brun. Mason et Corey voulaient aussi se retrouver dans la même université, les trois étaient déjà sous tension pour la meute alors rajouter les inscriptions à la fac…

**Captain America : Salut, Stiles. Hey, alors t'es vers Beacon Hills ? Je suis trop content de te revoir, t'imagines pas comment !**

**Stark : Salut, chou ! Moi aussi. Oui, il me reste dix minutes. Les autres devraient arriver avant moi, il y avait des bouchons vers Los Angeles.**

**C.A : Je t'attends, tu passes chez toi en premier ?**

**Stark : Je pense que oui. J'arriverais vers 17h.**

**C.A : Avec les autres, on a préparé un petit truc pour vous dans le loft de Derek, tu te souviens ? On s'attend là-bas alors.**

**Stark : D'acc, Rogers !**

**C,A : Je t'aime.**

**Stark : …**

Liam attendit une minute mais les trois points continuèrent de biper, Stiles n'avait jamais douté à écrire qu'il l'aimait aussi. Son loup sentait une menace. Les trois disparurent douloureusement pour le jeune home. Stiles était au volant, il devait sûrement plus se concentrer sur la route pour sa sécurité. Liam finit par oublier ce petit truc et partit au loft.

En arrivant, Mason et Corey avaient déjà fini de décorer le loft avec un sapin et des décos qu'ils avaient trainées de chez eux. Le caméléon avait aussi fait des biscuits que Liam raffolait. Le trio patienta dix minutes et Scott, Malia ainsi que Lydia entrèrent dans le loft. Derek et Peter étaient allés voir Cora au Mexique et leur avaient laissé l'appartement pour la semaine, la meute avait pensé bon d'y rester tous ensemble le week-end avant de passer les fêtes en famille chacun de leur côté. Liam ressentit de nouveau une sensation étrange pressant dans sa poitrine, il avait de la peine à garder un rythme cardiaque calme. Scott se dirigea vers lui et lui demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Ton cœur, il bat super vite.

\- Je crois que c'est en rapport avec Stiles, on a discuté il y a genre moins d'une heure et j'ai aussi senti cette pression dans ma poitrine.

\- C'est sûrement le lien des compagnons, fit Scott en fronçant les sourcils. Il t'a dit où il était ?

\- Stiles était à dix minutes de Beacon Hills, il devrait être arriver depuis longtemps déjà, non ?

\- Il n'est pas du genre à arriver à l'heure mais pour toi, il serait toujours à l'heure marquée.

Liam ressentit cette douloureuse pression dans sa poitrine, son instinct le poussa à allumer son téléphone et appuyer sur l'application que lui avait installé Stiles, la radio de la police de la ville. Les autres s'étaient rejoint à eux, Scott prit l'appareil et monta le volume. Liam sentit sa pression cardiaque continuer, cela le rendait fou. Une voix retentit dans le téléphone :

\- Agent Carter (à noter que c'est une référence à Peggy Carter), voiture encastrée à l'entrée de la ville. Jeep bleue, passager masculin inconscient à bord.

Scott lâcha d'un seul le téléphone que Malia rattrapa de justesse. Lydia recula du groupe, une main sur sa bouche. Elle ne voulait pas perdre encore un ami, elle ne voulait pas crier sa mort. Elle ne voulait pas le faire, surtout pas. Mason et Corey se regardèrent inquiets et désolés. Liam était immobile, son instinct ne s'était pas trompé mais était-ce de sa faute pour l'accident de son copain ?

\- Liam, fit l'Alpha. Il faut que tu respires profondément, ok ? On va tout de suite se rendre aux urgences, ma mère pourra nous filer des informations.

Personne n'attendit la réponse du loup-garou pour quitter le loft et monter dans leurs véhicules, séparés en deux groupes. Liam aurait pu directement se mettre au volant mais Scott l'en interdit vu l'état du loup-garou blond, ses mains tremblaient comme des feuilles et son rythme cardiaque était des plus inquiétants. Les deux véhicules arrivèrent à l'hôpital en même temps que le Shérif, ses rides ressortant dix fois plus qu'à son habitude.

Il avait été un des premiers à savoir que son fils avait eu un accident de voiture. Le groupe s'engouffra dans le bâtiment et Mélissa leur apprit que Stiles venait d'entrer en salle d'opération, son était grave. Personne ne voulut partir malgré les longues d'attente, Scott et Malia avaient fait un rapide somme mais les autres ne pouvaient pas fermer l'œil. Liam restait nerveux, tournant en rond comme un lion dans un cage. Son loup était dans le même état, si les médecins ne donnaient pas vite des nouvelles de son compagnon, Liam finirait par devenir timbré.

Vers vingt heures, Mélissa revint vers eux, une mine fatiguée et désolée ce qui valut que de dépérir les espoirs du groupe. La mère de Scott s'assit vers le Shérif mais regardait aussi les autres. D'une voix calme et posée, elle leur expliqua :

\- Il y a eu des complications mais heureusement, pour le moment, Stiles est stable. Malgré tout, il a eu une fracture à la jambe gauche, une au bras droit ainsi que de nombreuses blessures profondes sur les épaules et le torse. Stiles est en salle de réveil bien que vu son état, il ne se réveille pas avant demain matin, vous pouvez venir le voir si vous voulez.

\- Je viens, déclara Liam sans hésiter. Vous me laissez y allez ?

\- Bien sûr, lui sourit gentiment le Shérif.

Scott et Malia ne donnèrent pas de réponse mais demandèrent le numéro de la chambre. Chose faite, Mélissa conduisit le petit groupe à l'étage. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte, les fit entrer un à un et ferma la porte après elle. Mélissa ouvrit un peu les rideaux alors que Liam et le Shérif avançaient timidement vers le lit de l'hyperactif. Le jeune homme brun était couché sur le dos, le visage avec des égratignures sur le sourcil droit et les joues.

Son teint était encore plus pâle, ressortant davantage les grains de beautés. Liam n'osait pas s'approcher de son petit-ami, le voir inconscient et mal amoché lui brisait le cœur. Sa jambe était suspendue par un drap blanc, son bras était dans le plâtre et de nombreux pansements se trouvaient sur le corps du jeune homme. D'un accord commun, Scott et Malia s'approchèrent de Stiles. Chacun prit un bras et usa de son pouvoir pour lui enlever sa douleur.

Liam s'assit, une main sur le cœur sur la chaise la plus proche. Mason et Corey se postèrent à ses côtés, lui disaient de respirer, que tout irait bien. Mason lui caressait l'épaule cherchant à détendre un peu son meilleur ami mais cela ne servait à rien, Scott ressentait sa tristesse et sa culpabilité. Le pauvre adolescent avait la sensation que sa vie venait d'être détruite pour toujours. Mélissa, Mason et Corey sortirent pour les laisser en plus petite groupe. Scott ressassait tous les bons moments de son frère de cœur. Une idée horrible lui vint à l'esprit si Stiles ne revenait jamais à lui. Liam et Malia sentirent sa nervosité, le jeune loup-garou se leva directement et se pointa devant son Alpha.

\- Tu vas le mordre ? lui demanda le blond, d'une voix écorchée par des larmes retenues.

Le shérif regarda tout de suite Scott, il ne s'imaginait pas vivre une telle chose pour son fils et unique enfant. Malia était aussi choquée que le père de Stiles. Scott baissa la tête mais la releva aussitôt.

\- Je sens qu'il souffre trop, je m'étais juré de ne jamais le faire et en plus, Stiles ne voulait pas l'être avant. Liam, une fois, il m'avait dit qu'il aurait voulu être là pour toi les nuits de pleine lune, de les vivre avec toi. Je sentais un peu de nostalgie, je crois que c'était quand Peter lui avait proposé la morsure alors que je m'étais fait mordre peu de temps avant.

\- C'est vraiment ce qu'il faut faire, s'emporta le père de l'adolescent. Le mordre ? Il pourrait se réveiller et tout irait bien, non ?

\- Shérif, votre fils est bien plus en mauvais état que les médecins le croient, murmura Malia en caressant la main de son ancien petit-ami.

\- Comment ça ? demanda l'adolescent blond. Pourquoi ce serait pire ?

\- Liam, Shérif, Stiles ne pourrait jamais se réveiller. Il souffre trop pour un être humain malgré nos deux aides, il ne tiendra pas longtemps si on en fait rien avant demain matin. Les humains ne peuvent pas sentir la douleur d'une personne, ni comment le rythme cardiaque se fait, comment les organes fonctionnent durant la douleur mais nous, grâce à nos pouvoirs, on y arrive.

\- Il va mourir ?

La voix brisée du père de Stiles électrifia le corps de Liam, il se jeta sur une des mains de Stiles et la serra très fortement pour voir ce dont parlait son Alpha. À peine, ses veines s'étaient assombries que la douleur qui s'empara de ses mains le brûlèrent, il sentit les organes de son petit-ami se battre pour chaque battement, ainsi que les souffles cardiaques diminuer en douceur. Une larme s'échappa de son œil, il la laissa couler sur sa joue, il se fichait de montrer tant de tristesse de sa part. Liam se tourna vers Scott, il fit un oui de la tête.

\- Je suis pour, c'est la seule solution. J'espère juste que tout se passera bien.

\- Je vous rappelle que vous m'aviez dit qu'on pouvait mourir d'une morsure. Là, mon fils est mourant, est-ce vraiment respectable ?

\- Shérif, c'est de la volonté de survivre qu'on parle surtout, lui annonça Scott en flashant ses yeux rouge écarlate. Stiles vit dans ce monde depuis si longtemps que c'est comme le sien, il a survécu à de nombreuses batailles, rien de mal va se passer.

\- Dit oui, s'il vous plait ! s'écria Liam, le cœur serré et de plus en plus en train de retenir ses larmes en observant d'un coup d'œil d'une tristesse qui aurait même fait réfléchir Peter Hale en personne le corps inactif et gravement blessé de l'adolescent hyperactif.

Le shérif prit le jeune homme blond par l'épaule, d'un air compatissant et paternel. Il finit par accepter l'idée que son fils devienne un loup-garou, étant la seule solution de survivre. Ayant perdu sa femme trop temps, il ne voulait pas perdre le seul membre restant de sa famille. Il fit signe à Scott qu'il était d'accord mais à la condition que seul l'Alpha reste dans la pièce. Liam, Malia et le père de Stiles sortirent et rejoignirent le reste du groupe. Ce fut compliqué de leur dire ce qu'il allait se passer mais chacun était d'accord que c'était ce qu'il fallait faire pour le jeune homme, le garder en vie.

Peu de temps après, Scott sortit de la salle où était son meilleur ami. D'un pas décidé, il alla vers sa meute et les deux adultes. Scott hocha de la tête, ce qui rassura tout de suite Liam et le Shérif.

\- Il a accepté la morsure, il survivra à ses blessures. Maman, il faudra que tu fasses attention à regarder à quelle vitesse il va cicatriser pour que les médecins ne s'emportent pas sur sa guérison instantanée.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ne nous dis pas ? fit Liam en entendant le cœur de Scott battre douloureusement dans sa poitrine.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'il devienne un loup-garou, leur annonça le jeune latino.

\- De quoi tu veux parler ? Il va devenir comme Lydia ?

\- Non, par l'odeur, je sais que c'est un animal mais je n'arrive pas à trouver laquelle, expliqua Scott.

Soudainement, les trois loup-garoux entendirent un battement surgir, puis pleins qui étaient rapides et instables. Suivant Liam qui avait réagi le premier, tous le suivirent jusqu'à la chambre de Stiles. Il ouvrit la porte et se précipita vers le lit du malade. Et Liam tomba sur une boule de poils de taille moyenne d'une couleur orange vif avec des oreilles pointues et un air rusé roulé sur ses quatre pattes qui regardait partout autour de lui.

\- Un renard, mon fils est devenu un renard ! s'emporta le shérif en regardant l'animal qui semblait le reconnaitre.

\- Quoi de mieux pour le décrire, réussit à sortir son petit-ami en s'approchant à petits pas du renard qui marcha doucement vers le visage du loup-garou.

Stiles cogna sa tête contre le front du jeune étudiant, cette scène combla Liam ainsi que tous, Stiles ne leur en voulait pas de l'avoir fait mordre. L'animal minuscule et recouvert d'un pelage vif finit par se transformer doucement en Stiles, ses oreilles sur les dernières à disparaître. Le premier à réagir fût Liam, le jeune lycéen blond se jeta sur les lèvres de son petit-ami. L'ancien humain dans la meute originelle éclata de rire mais se referma un moment, nostalgique et regarda Scott :

\- Faut que tu m'apprennes pour la Pleine Lune, c'est dans deux jours !

Le reste du groupe éclata à son tour de rire s'attendant plus à des représailles qu'à cette demande.

\- J'avais tout préparé si Liam allait avoir de la peine mais là… il s'agirait de moi et tu me connais, Scott !

\- T'inquiètes pas, Liam et moi, on va gérer, sourit l'Alpha en faisant une tape amicale à son frère de cœur et le petit-ami de ce dernier.

\- Ça fait quand même bizarre d'être plus totalement humain, songea Stiles. Désolé, Mason, t'es maintenant le seul vrai humain de la meute.

\- Pas grave, je suis l'exception et ça me va, salua le copain de Corey.

Le Shérif serra à son tour son fils unique, une larme au coin de l'œil. Le père et le fils éclatèrent nerveusement de rire, Scott soupirait doucement de voir son meilleur ami en forme et en vie. Stiles souriait à s'en déformer la mâchoire. Le reste de la meute sentit qu'il valait mieux laisser Stiles et Liam ensemble pour qu'ils puissent parler tous les deux, le Shérif prit une dernière fois son fils dans ses bras et salua Liam d'un sourire paternel. La meute quitta l'hôpital, rassurée après de nombreuses craintes.

**Fini pour aujourd'hui, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine. J'espère voir de nouvelles reviews d'ici. **

**PlumedeSorbier**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello tout le monde.**

**Avant de vous publier ce chapitre, j'ai quelques mots à dire parce que je trouve que c'est important. Il y a des gens derrière les fictions que vous lisez et que vous aimez, des gens qui passent des heures et des jours à écrire et créer ce que vous regardez. Ces personnes le font pour elles mais aussi pour vous alors n'oubliez pas que ces personnes méritent un peu de respect. C'est navrant de voir que les gens ne laissent pas juste un merci pour le partage ou de dire leur avis. Ce n'est pas une perte de temps mais juste un petit cadeau pour l'auteur vous offre son imagination et ces idées. Voilà ce que j'avais à vous dire. Ce n'est pas une menace, je le dis clairement mais juste un triste constatation que je remarque dans de nombreux fandoms.**

**PlumedeSorbier **

**Chapitre 5: **

Liam et Stiles, enfin seuls, se couchèrent dans le lit main dans la main. Le loup pouvait sentir la nature animale de son compagnon, une odeur de cannelle mélangée avec celle des feuilles qui tombent en automne entourait le corps de Stiles. Les deux passèrent les dix minutes à venir pour parler de comment Stiles allait devoir se préparer à la Pleine Lune et de pouvoir l'entraîner à gérer ses pouvoirs sûrement différents tout de même de ceux de lycanthrope normal.

\- Je t'aime, murmura l'hyperactif avec un sourire béat que Stiles avait rarement montré dans sa vie. Peu importe les évènements, tu es toujours là pour moi et c'est parfait !

\- Je t'aime aussi, Stilinski même si franchement, pas un jour se passe sans une chose improbable se passe en ce qui te concerne.

Stiles arqua un sourcil aux mots de son petit-ami blond, il rapprocha son visage parsemé de grains de beautés de celui du plus jeune loup de la meute et lui souffla, dévoilant au passage deux crocs pointus de taille plus petite que celles des loups-garous :

\- Tu sais quoi, Rogers ? Je vais prendre ce que tu viens dire pour un compliment ? Parce que oui, je suis unique et j'amène un peu de vie à ses journées morbides lorsque le surnaturel ne se la ramène pas. Et ça te plait, je me trompe ?

Liam posa son front sur celui du renard et hocha de la tête sans hésiter. Oui, la vie sans Stiles n'aurait aucun sens. Elle en aura encore plus maintenant que les deux sont des créatures surnaturelles, encore plus de points communs et de moments passés ensemble.

**Scott à Derek et Peter : Bonsoir, je ne vous aurais pas dérangé tous les deux si cette journée ne s'était pas finie de manière si inattendue. Pour faire un topo assez bref, Nous avons un nouveau membre dans la meute et ce n'est pas un inconnu.**

**Peter : Pourrait-on savoir qui exactement ? Scott ne ramasserait-il tout de même pas les loups solitaires ?**

**Derek : Je te signale que c'est justement ce que tu es, Peter. Mais pourtant tu fais à moitié parti de la meute de Scott.**

**Scott ; Je sais que vous êtes sur le chemin de retour alors pourquoi ne pas attendre votre retour ? Je me ferais un plaisir de vous le présenter, Peter. Vous serez surpris de son identité, les deux.**

**Derek : Il est de confiance au moins ?**

**Peter : Ce n'est quand même pas ce Raeken ?**

**Scott : Il l'est, tu as sa confiance. Ce n'est pas lui, Peter. Je ne suis pas aussi stupide et gamin que cela, j'en suis presque touché. Bon, à demain !**

Stiles put sortir sans problème grâce à Mélissa et le jeune homme alla tout de suite après sa sortie au loft où la meute l'attendait tout joyeux de le voir s'entraîner pour la première fois. Stiles avait tout de même mal dormi la veille, excité par la Pleine Lune arrivant. Le renard le dominait par moment et Liam usait de toute sa force pour le garder sous contrôle. Lydia et Mason avaient passé la nuit à faire des recherches sur les loups-renards mais peu d'informations leur étaient parvenues.

Ils allaient donc découvrir rapidement les nouvelles capacités de leur ami. Stiles était assez inquiet et n'osait pas frapper son meilleur ami mais après quelques coups mis au pif sur le torse de son frère de cœur, le renard prit place dans le jeu et les yeux du jeune homme prirent une teinte orangée tirant sur le marron, ses griffes noires et plus courtes que les loups sortirent d'u coup. Ses cheveux s'éclaircirent un peu vers la couleur de Liam et l'attitude de Stiles changea du tout ou tout.

Le jeune homme sentait, entendait et présentait tout autour de lui comme un troisième œil qui veillait sur lui. Il esquissa un coup de griffes de son meilleur ami, frappa ses mains l'une contre l'autre sur la paume, en les séparant une lueur orange apparut et par la pensée, Stiles la fit bouger rapidement vers Scott qui se l'a reçue en plein ventre. Cette boule d'énergie fit chuter l'alpha, Stiles se posa sur ses mains et d'un seul coup, il se transforma en renard.

Malgré le handicap de sa taille, personne ne put le toucher. Il se détransforma à bout de souffle et fut applaudis par toute la meute, Liam totalement fier de son petit-ami. Soudain, une seconde avant les autres, l'hyperactif, passant une main sur ses cheveux humides, sentit l'odeur des Hale qui montaient vers eux. Il déclara à la meute :

\- Personne ne leur avoue que c'est moi, je veux voir leur tête quand je serais devant eux, en tant qu'humain c'est clair ?

\- Compris cinq sur cinq, répondirent-ils tous en cœur, ravis de pouvoir surprendre les deux Hale et qu'ils puissent prouver que Stiles avait bien sa place dans la meute.

Tête haute, l'adolescent brun hyperactif se transforma dans un brouillard grisâtre et se mit à gambader dans la pièce de ces petites pattes rousses.

\- Au moins, pas de soucis de transformation pour toi, nota Scott en caressant la tête du renard qui lui mordit le doigt gentiment, signe qui comprenait le loup.

La porte du loft s'ouvrit en grand sur les deux loups Hale, ils entrèrent dans la pièce d'une allure pas menaçante mais occupant l'espace d'une certaine façon. Le renard sortit de l'ombre, marchant élégamment vers les deux loups qui ne reconnurent pas l'odeur de Stiles qui était caché par l'odeur du renard en lui.

\- C'est donc lui ? fit Peter, un peu étonné. Rien de menaçant en fait. Presque…

Le renard d'une patte agile lui griffa le tibia et flasha ses yeux avant de revenir vers Scott.

\- Il ne t'aime pas, je l'aime bien, ajouta Derek alors que son oncle le fusillait du regard.

Stiles attendit patiemment que Scott parle, un sourire sur ses lèvres canines fit son apparition ce qui surprit au passage les deux loups-garous.

\- Des idées ? Rien ? questionna Liam, un coup d'œil hilare à son meilleur ami et le copain de ce dernier qui se retenaient d'éclater de rire.

\- Quoi, on doit faire des devinettes ? Et puis quoi encore ? s'exclama Derek.

\- C'est lui qui voulait que vous trouviez qu'il était, fit Scott, en souriant.

\- Sérieusement, râla Peter, les bras croisés. Ce renard ? Il pourrait se retransformer au moins ?

\- Juste une devinette, sourit Lydia, assise les jambes croisées, un peu en décalé de la meute.

Les deux se regardèrent le temps de deux secondes, l'un soupira tandis que l'autre leva les yeux au ciel. Ils ne semblaient pas vouloir jouer avec les jeunes. Le renard fit quelques pas dans leur direction, Peter recula ne voulant pas que l'animal lui morde à nouveau la jambe. Stiles, souriant sous sa forme animale, regarda son meilleur ami avant de faire un signe de la tête. Le groupe recula du renard, Stiles se concentra et dans le même brouillard gris l'animale après avoir fait un geste de mulotage en hauteur. Le corps se transforma en celui d'un humain tout le long du saut, ses oreilles furent remplacées par une masse brune de cheveux fous, ses yeux orange devinrent plus clairs et son pelage devint de la peau pâle.

Il retomba sur ses jambes, rictus aux lèvres et haussa un sourcil, une main sur la hanche alors que les deux loups reculèrent de surprise. Stiles, tête haute, pouvant sentir leur cœur et l'odeur qui ressortaient des deux adultes, flasha ses pupilles d'un orange sombre avant de se tourner pour les autres, un sourire de remerciement sur les lèvres. Liam alla embrasser son petit-ami alors que Peter peinait encore à s'en remettre. Derek était le plus réveillé des deux et demanda tout de suite une explication en pointant Stiles quand il dit le mot : ça !

\- C'est une longue histoire, Sourwolf ! rit l'hyperactif en serrant Liam contre lui.

\- T'es le Bêta de Scott, Stilinski ? Dire que tu ne voulais pas ma morsure, rechignait Peter en s'approchant du groupe de jeunes ados.

\- Personne ne veut de toi comme Alpha, Peter ! se permit de dire Derek envers son oncle qui se renfrogna.

\- Suffit, souffla le plus vieux de tous. Stiles, un renard-garou, on a d'autres choses à savoir ?

\- Non, je crois que ça suffit pour aujourd'hui, leur prévint Stiles.

\- Faites attention à ne pas le chercher, ajouta Scott. Il est plutôt fort pour un nouveau-né, il a des pouvoirs autres que les nôtres, presque sorciers.

\- Je pensais que t'allais sortir le coup de « je n'étais pas préparé » ! s'étonna Mason. C'est ce que j'aurai fait à ta place, Scott.

\- Frangin, tu me l'aurais fait ? s'étonna Stiles en sentant de la nervosité s'échapper de l'aura de Scott. Pas besoin de me mentir, je le saurais. Personne ne pourra plus me mentir désormais.

La dernière phrase avait été dite de manière froide et pleine d'évidences. Tous crurent que c'était principalement Scott, Malia et Lydia les atteints de cette menace. Mais en vérité cela visait une toute autre personne en fait. Derek. Mais cela concerne une autre histoire, un autre bouleversement. Mais laissons cela pour plus tard, voulez-vous ? Stiles doit se préparer pour sa première Pleine Lune. Adieu.

**Voilà pour la fin de cette fanfiction sur le couple de Stiles et Liam. J'espère qu'elle vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à commenter. Ma prochaine fiction sur le fandom de Teen Wolf sera publiée dès le 1er janvier de la future année. Elle se nomme "Nous tous" alors je vous dis donc à bientôt. **

**PlumedeSorbier**


End file.
